1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a humidifier configured to prevent a proliferation of a microorganism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A humidifier is an apparatus configured to increase or maintain humidity in air at an indoor space, and is capable of atomizing or vaporizing water by use of electricity before spraying the atomized or vaporized water to an outside.
Types of a humidifier may include a heating type, an ultrasonic type, a combination type having the heating type and the ultrasonic type integrated, a centrifugal spraying type configured to split water into small particles by having the water collide onto a screen using a centrifugal force before releasing such to an outside, and a filter evaporating type configured to generate moisture by evaporating water by having air pass through a wet filter.
As an interest toward hygiene grows along with technological advancement and economic growth, sanitary matters concerning a humidifier is raised. Particularly, as a controversy grows over use of conventional sterilization chemical containing hazardous substance, matters related to sterilizing a humidifier are further widened.
Since a humidifier is configured to contain water even when such is not in use, and thus, a contamination may occur caused by a proliferation of a microorganism. In addition, displeasure from a deposit formed on an exterior of a humidifier along with an odor caused by the deposit may develop.
Particularly, in a case of an ultrasonic humidifier, germs may be spread into air along with the water when the water is being sprayed.